


ANGELIC.

by orphan_account



Series: ANGEL [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, angel is NOT an angel, borderlands - Freeform, troy calypso x reader, troy calypso x you, tyreen calypso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you didn’t think that first sap story was the real one, did you?





	ANGELIC.

ANGELIC.  
(anything but) 

COMING SOON

**Author's Note:**

> the story of angel, reworked.


End file.
